Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror
''Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror ''is a 2017 American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural horror film directed by Anne Fletcher, produced by Shawn Levy, Seth MacFarlane, Mark Burg, Oren Koules and Neal H. Moritz and written by Nancy Meyers. It stars the voices of Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Peyton List, Jon Stewart, Billy West, Landry Bender, Amy Poehler, Jeff Dunham, Regan Burns, Lewis Black, Julie Kavner, Laura Marano, Maurice LaMarche, Rebel Wilson, Lauren Taylor, John DiMaggio, Tress MacNeille, David Herman, Phil LaMarr, Katey Sagal and Dan Castellaneta. It serves as a sequel to Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel (2016) and the fifth film in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by Fuzzy Door Productions, 21 Laps Entertainment, Twisted Pictures and Original Film, the film released on August 18, 2017. A sequel, Five Nights in Robot Hell 6: Fancy Restaurant Simulator, released on August 24, 2018. Details Directed by Anne Fletcher Produced by Shawn Levy Seth MacFarlane Mark Burg Oren Koules Neal H. Moritz Written by Nancy Meyers Starring Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Peyton List Jon Stewart Billy West Landry Bender Amy Poehler Jeff Dunham Regan Burns Lewis Black Julie Kavner Laura Marano Maurice LaMarche Rebel Wilson Lauren Taylor John DiMaggio Tress MacNeille David Herman Phil LaMarr Katey Sagal Dan Castellaneta Production companies Fuzzy Door Productions 21 Laps Entertainment Twisted Pictures Original Film Distributed by Paramount Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release Date August 18, 2017 Plot Night 1 The Robot Hell on Earth team has started a new job at the City Tower with Robo-puppy being their guide. He explains to them about their job and the demolition of the Avenue Hotel from the previous film. The statues at the city tower would become homicidal at night and hunt them down. They check everything in the Primary Control Module and the Robot Devil's auditorium in the Beelzebot Gallery, where the Robot Devil resides and the team finishes their first night. Night 2 As Robo-puppy and the team do their usual chores, there was a malfunction motivating the Robot Devil. While Robo-puppy reboots the power to the tower, the Robot Devil reunites with the team. In his auditorium, the team hides under a desk and a rock door is needed to be shut to keep URL from attacking them. However, when the door opens and Ainsley struggles to close it again, she is attacked by URL. Zachary then closes the door all the way and Robo-puppy announces that the power system could not be restored automatically and that it needs to be restored manually. The team is then told to crawl through the Hookerbot Gallery, where the Hookerbot resides and get to the Breaker Room. Since Hookerbot can only hear and not see, they would have to go through slowly and silently. Robo-puppy deactivates himself as to not cause an auditory disturbance. While Leah is crawling through the gallery, Robo-puppy drops the f-bomb on her by yelling extremely loud at her through the microphone inside the room. Luckily, the Hookerbot was not disturbed by the loud noise. However, she jumpscares Leah when she sees her and a rope from the ceiling hangs her. The rest of the team blames Robo-puppy for being an annoyance to Leah and he says he will never do it again. Then, Grace and Meredith successfully crawl through the gallery and make it into the Breaker Room. Once in there, they are instructed to interface with the breaker control box to reboot the system, which using it disrupts nearby electronics, which in this case, Roberto and Bender Bending Rodriguez. While using it, Grace is attacked by Roberto and Meredith is forced to take over. Once she reboots the system, she crawls back through the Hookerbot Gallery with the Hookerbot barely hearing her moves. Night 3 Roberto is in need of repair due to a fire drill in the tower that morning that caused him to not work properly. Allie goes into the Devilish Gym, where Philip J. Fry works his devil hands. Since he is motion-activated, the room needed to stay dark. Allie was given a flash beacon to make her way through the gym to get to the Parts & Service room. However, Fry attacks Allie and the rest of the team is forced to take over. Once inside, the team needs to remove power modules from Roberto and Bender but Zachary takes over when Bender attacks Meredith. When the team returns to the elevator to meet Robo-puppy there, Fry gives the team a heart attack, leading to their assumingly deaths. Night 4 The team wake up in a springlock cell in the Scooping Room, where broken characters who were unable to be fixed are scooped. While in there, they witness the Hookerbot getting scooped by two unseen technicans for an unknown reason and to set themselves free, they needed to remove the springlocks from the cell doors. While doing that, Fender attacks Kaia and the rest of the team work together to take over and they succeed. Night 5 On their last day of the job, the Robot Devil breaks down and the team go into Parts & Service a second time and the Robot Gypsy and Pazuzu explain why this happened. They are then told to do a 10-digit code to send the Robot Devil to the Scooping Room to get scooped. Alexandra fails to do this by typing in the wrong number and ends up getting attacked by the Robot Gypsy. Olivia takes over and succeeds and the Robot Devil is taken to the Scooping Room. The Robot Gypsy and Pazuzu now tell the team to follow them there, but they turn the wrong way and Olivia fails to get into the restricted Private Room and is attacked by Pazuzu, leading the rest of the team attempting to get in. Fake Ending In the Private Room, the team has to face the Billionairebot from 12 to 6 AM like they did in the previous films after telling him their complaints about what Robo-puppy did earlier. Zachary is attacked by the Billionairebot by getting a diamond thrown into him and then suffocating him under his bag, leaving the rest of the team to make it to 6 AM. Real Ending Lydia and the premium members follow the Robot Gypsy and Pazuzu into the Scooping Room. After discovering that Fry, Roberto, Bender, the Hookerbot and the Robot Devil have already been scooped, the scooper hits Lydia on the head, making her unconscious and leaving the premium members behind. Custom Night After the non-premium members recover in the recovery rooms, the team reunite and later discover their job isn't over yet: they need to face a lot of old enemies in the Custom Night. Instead of dying from their attacks, the team do a payback from earlier by making them die from their attacks instead. After Leah chops the Hookerbot in half, she angrily yells at her that she is history. After that, Leah and the rest of the team escape and the Hookerbot explodes part-by-part, ending the film. Voice cast Protagonists *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz Antagonists *John DiMaggio as URL, Bender Bending Rodriguez and Fender *Tress MacNeille as Hookerbot and Robot Gypsy *David Herman as Roberto, Pazuzu, Preacherbot, Blatherbot and Father Changstein El-Gamal *Billy West as Philip J. Fry *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Technicans *Robert Downey Jr. as Technician 1 *Chris Evans as Technician 2 Release The film was originally scheduled for release on June 30, 2017, but was pushed back to two months later on August 18. MPAA rating The film is rated R for pervasive language, terror and some brutal violence. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Paramount Home Media Distribution on November 21, 2017. Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2017 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:21 Laps Entertainment films Category:Twisted Pictures films Category:Original Film films